<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harlot's Delectables by harlot_of_oblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731320">Harlot's Delectables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion'>harlot_of_oblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlot's Delectables [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets, insecure reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requests, poems, and other random writings. I will update the tags and rating with every additional chapter accordingly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlot's Delectables [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alessa's Love Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a love poem written by Vergil in collaboration with Betty for my good friend Dru 🌹🥰🌹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Dearest Alessa,</p>
<p>I stand before you, a man so mesmerized by your beauty that I am often bereft of words to tell you how much I need you. This is a new sensation for me; pining for affection and gentle kisses. I never needed anything in my life, and yet here I am…always yearning to be in your arms, lips pressing sweetly as I pull you close, lost in your blissful embrace.     </p>
<p>And when you are not near I find myself seeing you in everything. In every poem I read, I hear your voice in my mind reciting every lovely line of prose. Every time I find a flower, I pick it and smell its delightful fragrance, reminding myself of your intoxicating scent. Your exquisite visage always runs through my thoughts, turning me into a desperate man as I cannot think of nothing else until I can see you and touch you again.  </p>
<p>You, my most cherished flower, have watered my heart with your devotion and made it bloom. Your love has made a selfish man out of me for now I cannot exist without you. Blake warns to never seek to tell thy love, but how could I not when this power you hold over me feels so wonderfully right?    </p>
<p> I love you, Alessa. </p>
<p>Mind, body, and soul…I love all of you. </p>
<p>And my blooming heart will bask in your warm light until the end of time.</p>
<p>Forever and always,</p>
<p> Vergil</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://bettybattaglia.tumblr.com/post/187795239144/happy-birthday-drusoona-my-dearest-alessa-i">Here’s the link to Betty’s lovely render with the poem uwu</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sara's Sonnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This a poem written by Vergil for my good friend ExSultry 🌺😊🌺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When a devil doth gaze upon thy face,</p><p>And see such beauty grace thine eyes, </p><p>His heart, though black, begins to race.</p><p>In thee the sun does set and rise.</p><p> </p><p>Thy words are true as bullet's path,</p><p>A poet's heart with warrior's guile.</p><p>Thy gaze alone doth calm my wrath.</p><p>My heaven written in thy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yamato's blade is razor keen,</p><p>And drank the blood of mortal kind.</p><p>Till raven Sara hath I seen,</p><p>And love from thee did hate unwind.</p><p> </p><p>Neither heaven's fury nor hell's fire,</p><p>Could turn me from Sara, my one desire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://harlot-of-oblivion.tumblr.com/post/190464978055/happy-birthday-exsultry-hope-you-enjoy">Here’s the link to the original tumblr post </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. As Long As We're Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon Request from tumblr: Hi, I really like your writing. I hope you can write for me a fic for Vergil and his insecure s/o. At first, she is the one who lightened up Vergil's life after he returned from hell, helped him to get along with his family and heal his mental wounds. But after he had a strong position in human world, she started to feel insecure because she is no one, a weak human, who can not compare to this fukin perfect, gorgeous half demon man (omg) Thank you and love you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You first meet Vergil at the library. Your hand collides with his when both of you absentmindedly reach for the same book. And after a short but testy discussion, he agrees to let you check out the book first on one condition: that you bring him the book at his place of residence as soon as you are done reading it. You thought his request was quite odd, but you still consent to his demands since this stoic stranger piqued your interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, you keep your word and bring the book straight to a shop called Devil May Cry. It is there that you find out a couple of things about Vergil just by walking in, such as him having a twin brother named Dante and that both are devil hunters by trade. It is a bit shocking…you did not expect Vergil, who looks somewhat like a gentleman, to be a mercenary for hire. But when you think back on it, you remember him carrying a katana in the library…you mentally smack yourself aside the head for not connecting the dots sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You exchange a few pleasantries as you hand over the book and wish him a good day. But before you can turn to leave, Vergil asks if he can discuss the book with you sometime over tea at a nearby café. You are a bit astonished at first, but quickly recover and adamantly accept his offer. His expression does not change much, but his eyes seem to look relieved as you give him your cellphone number before taking your leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it is there over many cups of tea and coffee where you really get to know Vergil Sparda, son of a well renowned Legendary Knight. This explains why he does not fit in so well…being a half demon surrounded by humans who may have prejudices against him does make it hard to live a normal life. So, you decide right then and there that you are going to be good friends and help this rather grumpy devil find his place in this world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newfound friendship with Vergil is shaky at first. He doesn't talk much about his personal life at first, but the more time you spend with him, the more he reveals…albeit, a little reluctantly when he talks about his family or his past transgressions. You listen with an open mind and heart through all your conversations, really feeling for him as he bares his soul to you little by little.  And every time your talks come to an end, he always asks you the same questions: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I disgust you now? Could you ever forgive someone who committed such sins? How will I ever come to term with what I’ve done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And you always answer the same way:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can either let your past hold you back or learn from it and move forward with your life. But most importantly…you must forgive yourself, Vergil. Forgive yourself and I promise that your family will see the good that I see in you now.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes awhile for your words to truly sink in, but once they do…Vergil has never looked so content since you have known him. He thanks you for council on multiple occasions, and you always tell him that it is what friends are for and give him a warm smile. Your heart flutters every time he returns your smile with his own soft grin, but your mind is quick to remind you that he only sees you as a friend and nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, you </span>
  <b>think</b>
  <span> he sees you as just a friend, but his actions say otherwise. His lingering glances, subtle touches on your hands, and gradual closeness well within your personal space…they all scream that he feels the same way. But something inside you always stops you short from stepping over that line of friendship. Your mind constantly brings up the fact you are just a measly human, a nobody, no one special. Vergil deserves someone more on par with his strength and skill, which is most definitely not you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, your heart doesn’t agree with your mind, and you get stuck in a perpetual cycle of yearning and self-doubt. The easiest way to end your inner turmoil is to just come forward with your feelings, but you feel so sure that it will only end with outright rejection. You would rather be friends with him than not at all despite all your insecurities. So, you suffer in silence as he moves forward with his life, reconnecting with his family and slowly healing the wounds from his past. But of course, you can’t hold back your feelings forever, and they start to leak through the cracks at the worst possible time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil has invited you to a small get-together at Devil May Cry to meet his family. It’s supposed to be a happy event, but all you can think about is just how weak you are compared to all the people gathered here. How could you possibly be with a gorgeous half demon if you can’t even keep up with those closest to him? As they all chat and laugh around a pool table you start feeling overwhelmed and you need to excuse yourself before succumbing to your anxieties. As you walk out of the room you happen to glance back and catch Vergil’s expression just before the door closes. If you didn’t know any better…he looked concerned as he watched you leave. But you shake that lingering notion out of your head because how can a powerful man like him even care for the wellbeing of someone like you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind is whirling so much…you don’t even realize that you are not heading to the restroom until you come to a door labelled rooftop access. You decide that some fresh air might do your worried mind some good, so you push your way through the door and climb the stairs leading up to the roof of the shop. The feeling of fresh air blowing against your face instantly calms your nerves. You walk up close the edge of the roof and just stand there, silently staring at the cityscape below as it sparkles in the late evening sun. After a few moments you have fully reigned in your emotions, tucking them back behind a wall in your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a couple of deep breaths, preparing yourself to go back into the shop rejoin the crew, but when you turn around…the man that makes your head spin and heart sing is standing a short distance away from you, coattails flapping in the wind as he studies you closely. “What troubles you?” he asks, pinning you down with his fierce and steady gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Vergil,” you sigh, trying your best to quell your beating heart as you stand up straight and meet his intense gaze. “I just needed to clear my head, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil frowns skeptically. “Clearly, something is bothering you,” he notes while taking a step towards you. “Tell me what ails you, Y/N.” He continues to move closer to you until he is well within your personal space once more. “Let me return the favor and help you just like you’ve helped me so many times before,” he offers solemnly as he peers down at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know that you really shouldn’t confess what is truly bothering you. If you want to continue being friends, you should just claim that everything is fine; that you were feeling a bit stifled in the crowded room and just came up here to take in some fresh air…but you cannot lie. Not to him…and not to yourself any longer. “It’s just,” you begin, bowing your head as you muster the courage for the task at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What troubles me is my heart.” You look back up and stare deeply into his eyes as you finally confess your true feelings for the extraordinary devil before you. “My heart yearns for you, Vergil. But I know that you’ll never return my feelings because I’m weak and undeserving of your affection. And I’ve tried so hard to hold back these feelings for so long, but it’s starting to wear me down and I just can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil suddenly cups your face and cuts you off with a soft and passionate kiss. You stand stock still and your frantic thoughts come to a screeching halt as all your focus turns to the warm lips pressing sweetly against your own. All the tension that previously wracked your body melts away, but before you can properly catch up to reality he draws back from your lips and strokes your cheeks while his forehead rests on your brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” he counters softly, silver blue eyes glowing with intent. “You are so strong, Y/N. You’ve managed to do what no one has done before…” he trails off as one of his hands leaves your cheek to take ahold of your own hand. “You’ve warmed the heart of this cold devil,” he declares in earnest as he places your hand against his chest, letting you feel his strong heartbeat as he continues. “And despite all the wrong I’ve done…you stayed by my side and helped me move on with my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are so glad that Vergil is holding you close in that very moment because you feel as if you could float away as his heartfelt words erase all traces of self-doubt from your mind. Your heart thrums as his thumb begins to caress the back of your hand. And his face is still close…your body quivers with every breath he takes before he speaks once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if anyone is undeserving of affection, it is me and not you, my heart. I’m unworthy of-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do not know what compelled you to stand on the balls of your feet and cut him off with your own passionate kiss. Perhaps it was just your old habit of stopping him short every time he is about to put himself down. Or maybe it was the way he called you his heart. But what you do know is that his lips feel wonderful as he leans into you, and that you love this stoic devil with every fiber of your being.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before he can deepen the kiss, you break away and gaze up at him tenderly. “Do you remember what I told you?” you ask softly. He quirks an eyebrow and remains quiet before you go on. “You still have good inside you, Vergil.” You lovingly nuzzle his face and smile warmly as you make a solemn vow right then and there in the arms of the devil that stole your heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will always remind you of that truth every day for as long as we’re together, my love.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>